


In Your Warmth

by bluebell08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell08/pseuds/bluebell08
Summary: Kakashi invites you one afternoon for a walk, and what happens next was something you didn't expect.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	In Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I made a quick, short fic on this scenario I was imagining a while ago. I couldn’t get it off my mind so I knew I had to write it down. Hope you all like it! (Also a warning: it’s actually very self-indulgent, and I might have inserted myself a bit LOL). This wasn’t beta-read, sorry! Please be nice T_T
> 
> Kakashi x FemReader, Canon Universe (After the war, maybe?)

The sun bathed the sky with a warm, brilliant orange tint, and it turned everything it touched inhabiting beneath the heavens with the same hue. It made everything look beautiful, and because of it, it had made the village you had always loved and known more endeared to you. The sun’s warmth made it look like a setting from a movie -- the place being more warm, inviting and cozy than it already was. It casted a warm glow on both of your clothes and skins, causing you both to fit in the movie scene, and if only you weren’t aware that this was reality, you would have thought it actually was.

As you walked side by side, your hand accidentally -- although much to your delight -- brushed against his. The growing warmth in your face doubled the heat you felt caused by the sun. You thought if this had affected him, too. You couldn’t really tell from the cloth covering half of his face, but as you stole a glance, the soft, contented look on his eyes told you it did.

You didn’t know how it started, but you just felt it grow, anyway. The harmless admiration that had turned into unrequited infatuation for quite some time eventually turned into mutual respect. It slowly progressed into fondness and sympathy, which lately blossomed into understanding and affection. It had grown deep. You couldn’t describe it, but you just knew. You knew he did; you both did. It was never spoken between the two of you, but you knew it was there. At times you might have doubted if it was reciprocated, but when he invited you for a walk that late afternoon with just the two of you alone, quickly the doubts had wholly dissipated.

It was a nice day, and he wanted to watch the sunset. Maybe you wanted to take a walk with him, he had asked. He just came home from a mission earlier that afternoon, and even though you initially protested that he rest at home, he smiled and assured you he wanted to unwind with you instead. As you both passed by Izumo and Kotetsu sitting behind the guard post, they acknowledged you both, waving cheerily and giving Kakashi mischievous looks and a playful salute. You couldn’t suppress your giggle as you notice a blush forming on his exposed skin.

He led you to the edge of a forest just outside the village. You noticed there were a few benches installed along the way, but there weren’t anyone else in the place besides you two. It was an unpopular place, he said, and only a few people ever stayed much there. But the view in the late afternoon was beautiful, and he had always spent most of his afternoons here. You wondered that in the long time that you had known each other, he had never shown you this place before.

You both stopped by the bench, and with a smile, he motioned for you to sit down. You took your seat, and he sat beside you, a bit too near for comfort yet still providing a considerable distance between you two. From the corner of your eye, you saw his hand rest on top of the backrest, and you could feel the fabric of his sleeves barely touching the skin on your neck. You weren’t sure if it was an invitation, but you felt the atmosphere change. You didn’t know if it was just the warmth that the setting sun emanated, but everything felt so cozy, and you scooted over next to him, resting your back against his side and your head on his shoulder. You felt his body suddenly turn rigid, but you continued to gaze at the view before you, settling comfortably against his body. Eventually, you turned your head to look at him, and you saw him staring at you as if he didn’t know what to do. You gave him a tender smile, and you felt his body relax, his eyes returning your tender gaze and his arm behind you finally curling around your shoulders.

The sun was now setting lower, and the view before you was sublime. There was now a red tint added to the orange hue of the sky, and the sun blazed majestically on the horizon. You marveled at the scene’s beauty, and you couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of content.

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed, enamored by the view before you.

“Yeah. It is…” you heard him softly say, and if only you weren’t too engrossed with the scenery, you would have caught him looking at you instead of at the sky.

Pleasant thoughts were suddenly cut short as you felt fabric barely touching your cheek. You froze, and through the fabric, a warm breath caressed your skin. Both of you didn’t move. Time passed for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, you felt the fabric touch your cheek, accompanied by what felt like warm lips hiding behind it.

It lingered for a while on your skin until you felt it pull away from you. You moved your head slowly and turned to look at him, moving to settle more comfortably on his shoulder. There was now only a small distance between your faces, and for a long moment, you were both staring at each other’s eyes rather intensely.

After a while, his eyes searched your face, looking for signs of hesitation. You wished he would just return his gaze at you, and when he did, you held his gaze piercingly, making sure to communicate your feelings of longing and affection. He took this as a sign of affirmation, and as he leaned in closer, he slowly pulled down his mask. You heard yourself softly gasp at the sight, but he didn’t give you more time to take in the view as you felt his warm lips pressed against yours.

He moved his lips delicately… softly, as if he was afraid to break you. His kiss was tender yet firm, with a gentle authority as if to say that you were his, and he was yours. His palm rested in between your jaw and cheek, and he cradled it ever so gently. You reciprocated the kiss just as tenderly and sweetly, and you found your hand trailing towards the back of his neck, softly grabbing the hair just above his nape. He let out a soft, content sigh against your mouth, and you felt his hand tenderly hold your waist, and with your other hand, you did the same to his.

You broke away from the kiss and smiled against his lips. So you were right, he did return the feelings, after all. You knew there was a mutual understanding even before, but you couldn’t help but feel elated at this culmination of your mutual pining. It always felt like he was so hesitant before, and you knew that he wanted you as much as you wanted him. But you never really pushed him nor pressured him into acting. With everything that had happened in his life, you knew he deserved to have time and space to think about everything. And you waited for him patiently, and with that unwavering patience, you were rewarded so greatly.

“Why did I wait this long?” he murmured against your lips, and he moved them again, placing another sweet kiss on your upper lip, slowly moving downwards towards your lower lip. You couldn’t help but giggle, and you pulled away just slightly, staring tenderly at him. You took in the sight of his face -- his perfect nose, his thin yet soft lips, the scar that ran down to his cheek, and the adorable mole on his chin. You cupped his cheek with your hand, your thumb grazing his skin. You had always thought he was good-looking even with the mask, but you never imagined he could be this handsome. You continued to stare at his face, and as he watched you, his lips curved into an amused smile.

The sun had nearly set fully in the horizon. Indeed, he was stupid to have let it drag on, you mused to yourself. And yet you knew that you were more foolish. Deep inside, no matter how long it would take him to confess, you knew you would still wait for him. And if he had asked you again to wait a little bit more, you knew you would. Perhaps, it was a fault; you had always loved him. There was really no one else but him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
